


Just My Imagination

by DesMurphk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: Dean's imagination.





	Just My Imagination

Dean could not stop thinking about him, about pushing him up against a wall somewhere and kissing him for all he’s worth while grabbing a handful of that sweet ass. He wanted Cas here now, panting and begging for more, wanted to hear his rough voice moaning lowly while Dean spread him and worked him open with lubed up fingers. He wanted to hear his angel saying his name while he pushed his cock into his tight ass, rolling his hips tortuously, taking him nice and slow. 

-

*maybe add more later


End file.
